pwitoffandomcom-20200216-history
Elimination Chamber 2015
'''Elimination Chamber 2015 '''was a Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (PWITOF) event that took place on May 31, 2015. The event featured the first Elimination Chamber match in PWITOF history for the PWITOF World Championship. It also featured two semi-final King of the Ring tournament matches and the first 6-man tag team match in PWITOF history as The Monarchy fought The Anti-Authority. Background Since the new match system, Edgar Salas has successfully defended the title against the current king (Abel Herrera) and in a triple threat match against two former champions, Ashton Pond and Devone Green. Edgar, however, is in for the toughest challenge of his title reign. Dwight won the 2015 Royal Rumble, but came short of winning the title after tying the champion. Danny Ryan, a newcomer in PWITOF, is looking to make waves early in his career by winning the most prestigious title in PWITOF from the greatest PWITOF World Champion in history. Oliver Kuttner, a man who has yet to taste any PWITOF gold, is unbeaten in PWITOF and he can become the first unbeaten man to win the gold at Elimination Chamber. Edgar Salas later requested that Ashton and Salvador be added to the match making his challenge even tougher than before but the champion has proven to be a resilient fighter and if he can overcome these odds he will have bragging rights until the end of his PWITOF career. Salvador was later replaced with his former tag team partner, Stephen Solorio. Ashton Pond and Salvador Salcido are both coming off losses at PWITOF Unstoppable. Ashton lost his opportunity to enter the Money in the Bank match and Salvador lost his opportunity to challenge for the PWITOF World Championship at this event. However, these losses can easily be redeemed with a win in this match as the winner will be one step closer at being the King of the Ring. Both John and Oliver are unbeaten since the new PWITOF system. One man's streak will come to an end at this event. One man is the man behind the new King of the Ring system and one man is a man who almost wasn't included in the King of the Ring tournament. One man will be eliminated from this tournament and one man will eliminate an unbeaten streak. TWitWoW has successfully retained the title against JennyMania (Edgar Salas and Jennifer Roberts) at PWITOF Payback, but now they will defend against two different tag teams. The New Breed, who won their #1 contender spot by beating the Power Trip (Jordan Marzouq and Kevin Silva). Salvador, however, claimed that his team should get a title shot since they tied the champion and it was later granted, thus making this a triple threat tag team match. ohn Altmann wants his suspension lifted after going 7-0 so he has decided to ally with the king, Abel Herrera, and eliminate Seth Morgan in order to lift his suspension. However, if Seth defeats John, Seth will have a one-on-one match with Abel Herrera whenever he wants. In essence, the winner will get what they want as John will almost certainly become the #1 contender if he wins and Seth will be guaranteed a match with Abel Herrera whenever he wants. After Abel Herrera, Dylan Winn, and Kevin Silva lost their qualifying match and Jennifer never received one, they were all given one fiinal opportunity to enter the 2015 PWITOF Money in the Bank ladder match in a fatal four way match. The Monarchy (Abel Herrera, John Altmann, and Jordan Marzouq) formed after John Altmann turned heel and sold out to join forces with King Abel Herrera. Abel also found a loophole in the stipulation from the previous event saying that The Power Trip is disbanded, but that does not mean he cannot still team with Jordan Marzouq. The Anti-Authority (Salvador Salcido, Marc Schoeneman, and Dwight A. Bennett II) formed immediately after to try and stop the group from gaining monemtum. It was decided that they would settle it in the first six man tag team match in PWITOF history. Zach Will issued an open challenge and it was answered by Stephen Solorio. Results Category:Events